


Takt? A co to?

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Genre: Agoraphobia, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Tommy is an asshole in this, banquet, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Ken cierpi na agorafobię, a Tommy wykorzystuje to dla własnej satysfakcji.





	Takt? A co to?

**Author's Note:**

> ENG: I will translate it to English someday. Same with the whole 'Kinktober 2019' series.
> 
> PL: No i powracam z moim pokręconym OTP, tym razem coś mniej romantycznego, a bardziej... specyficznego.
> 
> Miłego czytania życzę!
> 
> (Pisałam to ledwo przytomna, wrócę więc tu i poprawię tego oneshota, jak będę już w pełni trzeźwo myśleć.)

  
Ken naprawdę nie chciał uczestniczyć w tym bankiecie ważnych osobistości, podczas którego musiał cały czas być czujny, aby nie popełnić żadnej gafy. W końcu był prawnikiem samego Tommy’ego Vercetti, mężczyzny, który rządził Vice City. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nawet najmniejszy błąd. Reprezentatywny wygląd i postawa były tu najważniejsze. Jak i zawieranie nowych, przydatnych znajomości.

Jednak pompatyczne osobowości, sztuczne uśmiechy, gry słów i manipulacje nie były czymś, co Ken chwalił w innych ludziach. Cechy te były przez niego znienawidzone. Komunikacja z tego typem ludźmi należało do prawdziwie ciężkich, jak i nieprzyjemnych.

Dałby nawet radę znieść te wszystkie niedogodności, gdyby nie fakt, że…

— Co bym dał, żeby zobaczyć cię tak samo przyssanego do mojego penisa, jak teraz jesteś do tej szklanki z whiskey.

…Tommy niezbyt mu w tym pomagał tak szczerze.

Po raz kolejny pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową i spojrzał się zmęczonym wzrokiem na mężczyznę, który cały czas uśmiechał się do niego w ten swój niepokojący sposób.

Nic nie dało narzekanie mu, że nie chciał tu być, bo była to dla niego istna katorga. Nienawidził tłumów, zwłaszcza kiedy otaczały go same nieznajome osoby. I szczerze nie wiedział, czy Tommy nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, czy doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i celowo zmuszał go do przeżywania tych wszystkich negatywnych uczuć i emocji, dla swojej własnej, chorej satysfakcji.

Czasem miał wrażenie, że obaj byli równie szaleni, całkowicie siebie warci.

— Jak wrócimy do domu, to z chęcią — odparł po chwili, chcąc namówić kochanka do zniknięcia z tego piekła. — Teraz jednak jest to fizycznie niemożliwe.

— Mylisz się, Ken.

Zanim zdążył zareagować, został niezbyt delikatnie chwycony za łokieć, a następnie zaciągnięty do sporych rozmiarów ogrodu, gdzie znajdowało się mniej ludzi, jednak wciąż gdzieniegdzie się oni  _ przechadzali. _

— Tommy, co ty robisz! — sapnął zarówno ze zdziwieniem, jak i niepewnością, kiedy mężczyzna popchnął go za obszerny krzew, który do połowy ich zakrywał.

— To proste. — Wzruszył ramionami, a następnie przyszpilił Kena do muru za nim. — Sprawiam, że wykrzykujesz moje imię. Niewiele więc już nas dzieli od czegoś sto razy lepszego.

Ken chciał odsunąć się od czarnowłosego, jednak nie miał na to żadnej możliwości, kiedy ten stał tak nad nim, przypierając go własnym ciałem do lodowatego muru.

Nie cierpiał okazywać uczuć publicznie, zwłaszcza tych romantycznych. Nienawidził pokazywać innym ludziom, jak bardzo był blisko z Tommym. W końcu nie powinno to ich interesować, była to tylko i wyłącznie ich sprawa.

Jak zwykle jednak Tommy miał najwyraźniej inne zdanie na ten temat. Co oczywiście wciąż nie podobało się Kenowi, który pragnął uciec z tego miejsca.   


— I tak wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, co naprawdę nas łączy, skarbie — przemówił po chwili szeptem, jak gdyby odczytując myśli prawnika, który zaczął drżeć na ciele. I tym razem to nie z zimna. — Nie musisz się więc przejmować ich opiniami.

Ken już otwierał usta, aby wyrazić swoje wątpliwości i niechęć względem publicznego stosunku, jednak została mu ta możliwość odebrana, kiedy obaj usłyszeli czyjeś niedalekie kroki.

Prawnik chciał w ciszy przeczekać, aż nieznajome osoby przejdą, nie zauważając ich, ale niestety Tommy miał  _ nieco _ inne plany.

Wciąż był jednak wstrząśnięty faktem, że tak bezczelnie złapał go za krocze, przez co sapnął głośno, zaczerpując gwałtownie powietrza. Był święcie przekonany, że ktoś go usłyszał, a na pewno i zauważył. Doprowadzało go to do szału, do przyspieszonej pracy serca i hiperwentylacji. A Tommy wciąż  _ nie przerywał _ swojego zachowania, które było całkowicie nie na miejscu! Nawet się na to nie zgodził! A ten starał się uwolnić jego członka z bielizny, aby móc się zadowolić. To dopiero była bezczelność, ot co!

— Jesteś skurwielem, wiesz o tym?

Vercetti spojrzał na niego przelotnie z sadystycznym uśmieszkiem, po czym objął ich pulsujące penisy, zajmując się obopólną „przyjemnością”.

Świat Kena natomiast zaczął wirować.

  
  


A potem, to właściwie nie pamiętał, co się działo.

Nigdy nie pamiętał, co się działo podczas jego ataków paniki.

No, ale kto mógł go winić?


End file.
